A torque transmitting device, and specifically a friction clutch, includes a driven member which frictionally engages a flywheel of an engine. When so engaged, torque is transmitted from the engine to a vehicle transmission through the clutch. The driven member of the clutch includes a friction surface for engaging a matin surface of the engine flywheel.
After normal wear has occurred on the friction surface, the clutch must be adjusted for efficient operation. In one known clutch, the adjustment is accomplished manually by rotation of an adjusting ring which is threadably coupled to a clutch cover. Teeth formed on the inner diameter of the adjusting ring cooperate with a gear of the adjustment mechanism. A head portion of the gear extends beyond a clutch cover so that the portion may be accessed for manual adjustment. Typically, an operator uses a tool to rotate the head portion of the gear, which in turn rotates the adjusting ring. The head portion of the gear in the conventional adjustment assembly often extends substantially beyond the cover, causing interference with neighboring components of the engine drive system, such as the clutch release assembly.
Further, the conventional manual adjustment mechanism includes some type of locking device to prevent unintentional rotation of the gear, and thus, undesired adjustment of the clutch. The locking member causes additional interference with neighboring components of the engine drive system.
It is therefore a goal of the present invention to provide a manual adjustment mechanism partially recessed within a clutch cover, in order to avoid interference with neighboring components. It is a further goal of the invention to provide an effective manual adjustment mechanism that incorporates a locking device to prevent unintentional adjustment of the clutch, wherein the entire assembly is free from contact with neighboring components while easily accessed for manual adjustment.